


支配游戏

by bookwormduoluoxi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormduoluoxi/pseuds/bookwormduoluoxi
Summary: 预警警告：cp：切柳 ，白柳， 82，88（黑卝道背景）柳杀手，大学卝生白石，政卝客柳生。后续可能有柳生柳监禁情节，柳生变态人物不负责设定，甚至3p情节
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji, Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Yanagi Renji, Yagyu Hiroshi/Yanagi Renji, 切柳, 柳生仁, 柳生柳, 白石柳
Kudos: 2





	支配游戏

黑道背景说明的人物介绍：柳和赤也的关系，从赤也12岁负责照顾至今，和17岁赤也变成情人关系，直属于幸村部下。

赤也：立海组的少当家，和杀手柳是恋人关系，也是冰帝组想要杀掉的人，目前动用一切方法找到柳。

白石：普通大学生，在不知情的情况捡到了杀手柳，却在不知情的情况下卷入黑帮组织的斗争中。

柳莲二：立海组的杀手，负责为组织铲除需要解决的人，却在暗杀途中被第三方敌人暗算，因此失去记忆，之后住在白石家。

仁王：和柳隶属同一组织，负责情报工作和间谍工作

幸村：立海组boss:目的是铲除异己和敌人，因此派出杀手柳干掉手冢和迹部。

第一章捉迷藏

白石藏之介是一名大二生，他目前住的地方是位于东京市区距离车站30分钟的一个公寓，除去日常上课，白石课余时间在新宿东口的一间名为“邂逅”的中型酒吧里做男招待，那里是价卝格适宜的大众酒吧，但很多客人为享乐而来，因此小费的数目颇为客观，而且大部分客人满足于喝普通

的兑水威士忌或者啤酒，点名要喝鸡尾酒一类难以调制的饮料的客人却不多，所以白石即使没有调酒师的专卝业技术，对这种工作总算应付得来。和他一起工作的人叫不二周助，他是有营业资格的调酒师，虽然他有着一手得意的调酒技术，却有个怪脾气，专门喜欢做口味刁钻的鸡尾酒，

有一次闲暇之余不二给白石演示做卝鸡尾酒的方式，味道却辛辣到让白石怀疑自己喝的是辣椒油，从此白石明白了来这里点鸡尾酒的客人很少的原因了。

这天下晚班后，白石手里拿着从便利店买来的便当和牛奶，面包，这是明天早上准备吃的，距离自己的公寓还有两条街时，突然下起雨来，虽然天气预报并没有说可能会下雨，好在店长提前借了他一把折叠雨伞，他打开店长借给他的深蓝色雨伞，没有花哨的图案只有简单的清一色的

海蓝色。却在公寓前看到一个人靠在公寓一边的墙上，刚开始还以为是喝醉的酒鬼，白石不经意的望着躺靠在哪里的人，觉的很违和，那个人虽然身穿西服，却不算合身的套在他身上，而且他肩膀上有红色的....那是血....白石马上赶到那人身边查看那人是否被人谋杀之类的。

虽然说他所在的市区范围内治安还算可以，距离这里大概四条街的地方就有警卝局，但是不排除有人被抢卝劫然后被小偷用刀子捅的事情，如果真是这样必须马上送这个人去医院，还要报警。走进一看才发现但是那个人好像只是晕过去了，而且那男子长相清秀，像是青年一类的人，

他身上穿的西服是在和他的样子不太搭配，虽然有血渍但是男子身上并没有攻击的武卝器，白石蹲下仔细查看也没有找到伤口。难道他才是袭击人的一方，但是看他实在又不像是坏人，这时候雨越下越大，男子的身体很快被雨淋湿。

白石在内心第一次产生纠结，他似乎不应该多管闲事，但是他又不能放着眼前的不醒的男人不管，雨有越下越大的趋势，至少把他运到可以躲雨的地方比较好。

曾经藏之介高中的朋友说他，白石操心起来简直像个老妈，管的事太多了，千岁觉的白石对于后辈小金，担心的事情太多，被白石反驳：至少说是爸爸吧，那是身为男人的责任感。作为大阪人白石从小被父亲教育，男人要有正义感和责任感，或许是这个原因导致白石会主动帮助别人，

青春时期的记忆突然想起，但是现在看来似乎也没错，白石自己的确有点操心过头了。对于眼前躺着的男人，他本来只想把他带到可以避雨的地方，但是又担心他感冒什么的，看见那男生苍白的脸很不放心，于是最后说服自己只待一个晚上，等男子醒过来就让他走。

白石起床时被吓了一跳，昨晚的男子就坐在自己面前，他跪坐的样子确实是在盯着自己，男子露出迷茫清澈的眼眸。 “早上好....那个.....昨天我看到你晕倒在这附近，因为下雨了才带你到我家的，而且你受伤了，穿的那身也已经被雨淋湿卝了。”

男子穿上自己的睡衣看上去更青涩了，他的西服被白石放在厕所的烘干机里，还没来的及拿出来。

“谢谢你.....”

“你如果要离开也没关系，大卝腿和脖颈已经包扎过了，记得自己换药和吃一些防止感染的药。我就这就去把你的衣服拿来。”

“那个....我其实什么都不记得....连要去那里都....”

“诶？” 

他失忆了，白石连着问了几个警卝察局问迷路小朋友的话，记不记的住在哪里，有什么认识的人，家里电卝话号码是什么之类的，男子始终摇摇头。看眼前的男子露卝出如出生的小狗一样单纯的表情，白石可以确定他没有说卝谎。这样的情况就算失忆去医院也暂时找不到恢复的方

法。此时房间里突然想起肚子叫的声音，然后白石认命的走到厨房，他将昨晚在便利店买的面包，夹了一些冰箱里的火腿和煎鸡蛋，还有剩下半瓶的美乃滋，白石夹好了面包递给失忆的男子，自己也夹好一个开始就着牛奶吃早饭。男子似乎也是真饿了，大口大口的吃着白石做的简易三明

治。两人吃完早饭，白石决定先让失忆男和自己住在一起，没办法既然是自己发善心捡回来，只好负责到底了，这和捡一只猫和狗狗差不多，既然没地方可去，就只好先住下，等到男子恢复记忆就会有办法的，那句话怎么说，桥到床头自然直。于是白石给失忆男做了介绍，让他记住

自己的名字，还从柜子里取出备用的棉被和枕头，找了一些自己的衣服给失忆男穿，内卝衣的话中午去便利店或者超市买新的。

一个带着眼镜的男子手臂撑在桌子上，房间的某个角落的拉门敞开着一部分，榻榻米上有一件扔在地上的和服，和一根断掉的绳子，这时门外手下敲门报告：柳生先生，我们把这附近搜了一遍，并没有找到人，但是范围锁定在新宿地区了。柳生说了声知道了，再让他们去搜卝查找卝人。“莲二，你想玩捉迷藏游戏，我不介意当抓鬼人，就看你能躲多久呢，我可爱的小老鼠。”


End file.
